Life on the other side
by I-am-Carzy-SO-deal-with-it
Summary: Harry life takes a turn for the worst as an accident gives him a peek into what hides just out of reach behind the looking glass. Turth is tested as harry tries to find a way back. harryxdraco
1. Though the looking glass

**Life on the other side –Part 1**

Disclaimer! I don't own anything! All HP characters and references belong to J.K. Rowling

It was coming up to first hour and Harry and Ron were going to be late for potions again.

"Hurry up Ron we're going to be late!" Harry panted as he ran faster down the hall leaving an out of breath Ron behind.

By some miracle they made it to class just in time, harry breathed out a sign of relief as he slid into his desk, feeling eyes on his back he turned to see Draco looking at him with a look of irritation on his face. Harry snapped back to class as Snape started to write today's potion on the board with his wand.

"You and your partners have 45 minutes to compete this potion those who don't finish in time will serve detention." Snap snapped as the class started.

Draco's eye flew to harry as he burst into the class just in time to avoid getting a detention 'but he's pared with weazly so he might get one anyway, God he look hot today!' Draco thought. As if feeling his eyes on him harry turned around, but was saved when Snap started talking thank god, he didn't like to pretend to hate harry, but knew he could not tell him about his feelings because of a plain and simple reason harry hated him.

'25 minutes later and so far so good Ron had not yet blown up the potion so we might get out of this alive I hope' harry thought to himself and as if his thoughts had jinxes it Ron was about to mindlessly add an ingredient that would blown it up.

"Ron, no!" harry yelled and pushed him out the way.

It was like time stood still at harry's voice the whole class turned to see harry try to stop ron from adding something but it was too late the only thing harry accomplished was moving himself in front of the cauldron just as it blow up sending him flying 5 feet into a wall.

"Everybody stops what you are doing, I trust you all can reframe from blowing anything else up while I take Mr Potter to the medical ward" Snap said as the figure on the floor started to move.

"What happed?" the feminine voice of the figure groaned getting up off the floor to see a startled class before her.

"What?" only then did harry realize something was off about his voice as he turn to look in the mirror to see beautiful ebony haired woman looking back with liquid jade eyes and a petite figure, but that wasn't what shocked him it was the mirror reflection of shock on her face and the lightning scar on her head.

-Then suddenly everything went black!-

**End of Part 1**


	2. Run Rabbit Run

**Life on the other side part 2**

Disclaimer! I don't own anything! All HP characters and references belong to J.K. Rowling

I was running, running as fast as I could but it still wasn't fast enough. My body ached as I ran, I didn't know who was chasing me. All I know was I had to get away far, far away.

The dry land was hard beneath my bare feet, the ground and the rocks dug into the soft flesh with each beat of my feet upon the ground. 'Faster, harder!' my heart screamed as it exploded against my fragile ribs, my muscles sang in bitter agony as they strained to go on. Suddenly, I felt a stabbing pain in my chest. My eyes fly open, heart beating fast as I look around, I'm in the Hogwarts school infirmary, it was just a dream. Only a dream.

I get out of bed slowly, feeling dizzy but fine. As I look walk past the mirror I see a glimpse of myself and all that day comes back to me.

I was a girl.

I look around, but no one is here, probably all asleep. I get dressed into the sunflower dress someone had left out for me. Slipping my feet into some flat shoes I decide to take a walk in the grounds to calm myself. 'The moon looks beautiful tonight!' I think to myself.

I start to tread the path I always take down to the old oak, still standing at the edge of the grounds. As I near the tree, I see a figure leaning up against it. I stat to back away but he stops me.

"Don't leave," he calls to me in so small a voice can barely recognise it.

"Malfoy?" I ask to check I am not dreaming again.

"Yeah, sorry. I didn't mean to startle you but you looked so familiar, have we met?"

My mouth drops slightly, 'he doesn't know, but how? He was there when it happened, he saw right?', "You really don't know who I am do you?" I ask, 'Please say you do, please, I can't lose you!' 'Wait, lose you? I never had him and have him? Why don't I want to lose him?' I think, startled by my own words.

'This girl, she is so familiar, like I know her but I have never seen her before...Snap out of this Draco! You like Harry! Why did she ask if I know her when I have not seen her before?'I think to myself. "Sorry, no I do not."

"Oh, I guess I was mistaking you for another person, I have to go," the mysterious girl says, turns and runs away. 'That is not true, if that was the case, she wouldn't have recognised me, but why did she lie?'

Heart beating, fast as I flee 'why, why did he not see who I was, why?', unthinkingly I ended up at Professor Dumbledore's head office. Just as I was going to knock, his voice comes through the door. "It's open."

I enter to find him sitting at his desk. "I have been waiting for you," he simply says.

"Why don't they remember what happened in Potions?" I ask, now sitting in front of him.

"Oooh, because I put a memory charm on them so they won't, it will be for the best. We will soon have you back to normal, but in the meantime you will be placed into the Slytherin house and continue your lessons as Helen Fields, do you under.." he was cut off by my screams

"WHAT!" "There is no way I am going to be a Slytherin!"

"There is no space in any of the other houses, any way you will be on your own, you won't have to share." He said trying to calm to distort young girl in front of him.

"Fine, but can't I at least tell my friends?" I ask, thinking of how Ron and Hermione would worry.

Seeing my concern he says yes, tells me everything is sorted and tells me where and how to find my new room. 'But for some strange reason I can't shake the feeling everything is only starting to go wrong.'


	3. Snake Pit

Part 3

Disclaimer! I don't own anything! All HP characters and references belong to J.K. Rowling

A/N; I know I said that Draco, Ron & Harry were in the same potions class but I and changing it so you can't now complain that I doesn't make sense cause you have been warned.

'I'm doomed' was the thought that whirled round and round in my brain as I left Proffessor Dumbledore office and headed down into the snake pit. It was all 'goodbye sunshine, hello cold dungeon and they wonder why Slytherin hate the other houses.' I thought to myself, 'well might as well get it over with', as I entered the Slytherin common room, luck as it happens was on my side at the moment because no one was up it was completely deserted, then again it was midnight on a school night. I signed as I went to my room where all my stuff was but my school cloths had been changed to the Slytherin girls outfit, and someone had put in a make-up set, 'Thank God, I have that to hide my scar', I shuddered at the thought of what would happen if anyone found me out.

My thoughts kept returning to the mysterious girl I meet at the old oak, 'who was she? Why did she seem so disappointed that I didn't know her? And then why did she lie about mistaking me?' her face kept flashing though my mind, as I climbed the stairs to my dorm room. 'Who ever she is I will find out tomorrow no matter what!' I thought as I got into bed.

The next morning I woke up and dressed, put cover on my scar and set about doing my hair, 'thank god I listened to Hermione's two hour rant two weeks back or I would've been screwed' thought as I finished finely braiding my hair and pulling it back in a French plate. Seeing as my glass wouldn't fit my new face, they kept sliding down, I had to wear contacts instead. I had a feeling as I walked to the grand hall that this was to be a long day.

"Draco, guess what I heard!" Pansy shouted at me as I sat down to eat at our house table, "What?" I drowned in the most board voice I could do hoping that she would get the message and leave me be. Unfortunately she seemed unfazed by my lake of interest and carried on screaming at my poor ear drums. "We have a new kid starting school today and is in our house!" her shrill voice grating at our ears.

"girl or boy?" Crabbe asked to stop her from carrying on her shrill assault on my ears, "That's the thing, no one has seen the new kid except the head master, not even Snap has seen the kid, so no one knows. But we do know the kid is in our year." She exclaimed bouncing up and down on seat. Just then the doors of the Grand hall opened as said new kid stepped though. The new girl as now been identified had long black hair that was finely braided and then pulled back in a French plate, but still hung down to rest half way down her lower leg. She looked like an angel and had liquid jade eyes framed by long sweeping thick lashes. Had darkened olive skin that shone in the light of day, my eyes followed her as she walked to our table and sat down at the end by the door, far away from the rest of us. It was just as my eyes traced paths across her face that I realised she was the girl from last night, thought she had more colour in her skin and her hair was less wild, it was defiantly the same girl.

Again like last night the feeling that I knew her from somewhere rushed to me, it was the feeling of coming home or that of seeing an old friend after a long time apart. My mind kept drifting back to the conversation we shared last night and then on to the promise I made to myself not long after. 'Who are you?' was the question that hunted my mind all though breakfast.

With a deep breath I entered the Grand hall, I could everyone's eyes on me, and so I quickly made my way to the end of the Slytherin table far away from the rest of my new house mates. "Just get though the day, after that you're free but you just got to survive the day." I chanted over and over in my head as I eat breakfast.

After breakfast I looked at my new time table and had to force myself not to grown;

~Monday~

Periods 1&2 Advanced Potions Proffessor Snape

Periods 3&4 Advanced DADA Proffessor Lupin

Periods 5&6 Advanced COMC Proffessor Hagrid

Lunch

Periods 7&8 Advanced spells and incantations Proffessor Lightwood

Periods 9&10 Advanced Arithmancy & Ancient Runes Proffessor Lockwood

'Well at least I wouldn't have Ron in Potions any more, but now I have no classes with him' I think until I realised that I now have the same classes as Malfoy, 'Who know maybe we can be friends now I am in Slytherin,' 'Wait, I did not really just think that?' I think, shocked by my own words, 'Well might as well get going with or I will be late and Snape will give me detention.' I think as I take the long walk down to the dungeon potions class.

Just like to say thanks 4 reading, please review and give suggestions all will be taken into account and free inadvisable cyber muffin to all who review ^-^


	4. EXTREMELY IMPORTANT !

Guys, I'm sorry for another A/N and not an update, but this time I swear it's not because of writer's block and CERTAINLY not because I'm abandoning the story.

It's because of SOPA attempting to be passed again.

This new law that they're trying to pass covers streaming copyrighted material, meaning that you can be CHARGED AND SENTENCED TO JAIL TIME for the following:

Making fanart**  
><strong>Covering songs (songs in the backgrounds of videos counts as well)**  
><strong>Playthroughs/walkthroughs**  
><strong>_WRITING FANFICTION_

There's a petition going around to stop SOPA again, and here's the link:

petitions. whitehouse. gov/ petition/ stop-sopa-2013/ LMzMVrQF

Just remove the spaces and PLEASE sign this petition! They have a goal of 100,000 signatures by September 21rst of this year, and right now they need about 40,000 more to reach it! So please help in the smallest way possible and STOP THIS FROM BEING PASSED.

Thank you for reading, and I promise to update as soon as possible.

I'll also remove this notice when I do update, so don't worry - and please don't review, if anything, PM me is you want to talk about this.


End file.
